Luz y Sombra de Seirin
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: Amigo Secreto de KnB 2012. Regalo para Dask Visconti de Pasitos de bebé. - La relación de Kuroko y Kagami como la Luz y Sombra de Seirin. - Amistad.


**Luz y Sombra de Seirin.**

* * *

No es que Kuroko no sonría, o no sepa cómo hacerlo... simplemente sucede que Kuroko Tetsuya lo hace de forma ligera, casi imperceptible al ojo humano que pareciera que su rostro no muestra otra expresión más allá de ese aire neutro y quizá indiferente con el que muchas personas le identifican.

Pero no es así.

Kuroko sonríe, y conforme pasa el tiempo e interactúa más con el equipo de Seirin y más específicamente con Kagami —el responsable en gran medida de esto—, es que ellos mismos se van dando cuenta de que la pequeña y casi imperceptible línea fina que apenas y curva unos centímetros sus labios se va ampliando un poco más, pareciendo ahora sí una verdadera sonrisa aunque ésta como es de esperarse en él sigue siendo tenue y discreta, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Pero que el número 11 sonría más, que se noté en su rostro que lo hace y con ello la felicidad y alegría que siente en determinado momento, sorprende e intriga a todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros al no poderlo creer...

... porque Kuroko, Kurokocchi, Tetsu, Kurochin, Tetsuya —o como cada uno de los prodigios de Teiko le diga al de ojos azules—, que ahora sonría de esa forma es algo que jamás se imaginaron que pudiera pasar. Después de todo, eso fue algo que nunca vieron en sus tres años en Teiko, o al menos no de esa forma tan clara, tan marcada y por lo tanto, les resulta imposible de pensar, de imaginar siquiera.

Pero sucede.

Y en su momento cada uno de ellos lo ve, impresionándose y quedándose sin palabras al ver a su compañero de equipo y amigo sonriendo de esa forma tan natural y espontánea, tan sincera, viendo que no sólo ha sido su pensamiento y forma de juego lo que ha cambiado en el último par de meses desde que se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

El causante de esto como la mayoría de ellos supone tiene que ver con su nueva luz, con el número 10 de Seirin, Kagami Taiga, que parece haber afectado en más de un sentido a su sexto jugador fantasma, y lo sigue haciendo como poco después ven...

... desde la práctica entre Kaijo y Seirin hasta la final en la Winter Cup.

Puede que ninguno de ellos lo entienda —al principio, claro está— pero sencillamente sucede que no se explican cómo es que un desconocido que hasta entonces había estado en América, que no tiene un talento desarrollado como el de ellos ni la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlos se convierta así sin más en su luz.

—El juicio de Tetsu debe de estar empañado. —es lo que Aomine le dice a Kagami cuando se presenta por primera vez ante él en aquella cancha donde éste estaba jugando.

Y entonces, desde que cada uno de ellos ven y se enfrentan a la nueva "luz y sombra" de Seirin hay comentarios y frases para Kagami como:

—Podrás luchar pero nunca alcanzarme.

—¡No puedes vencerme!

—Tú luz es muy débil.

O...

—Estás a años luz de poder desafiar a la Generación de los Milagros.

Todos y cada uno de ellos desaprobando la decisión de Kuroko al grado de querer llevárselo mejor a su equipo —en el caso del rubio—, de enojarse con él por la decisión tan absurda que ha tomado al ir a Seirin —Midorima— o en su caso probar a su nueva luz sólo para darse cuenta de lo débil que es y con ello, lo débil que ha vuelto a Tetsu.

Todo esto molesta y decepciona en mayor o menor medida a la Generación de los Milagros que siguen sin poder creer la elección que Kuroko ha hecho.

Pero Kagami no se queda de brazos cruzados y simplemente los escucha hablar; todo lo contrario. Se encarga de ir dándoles una lección a cada uno de ellos y mostrarles su verdadero poder, su fuerza —porque él también es un monstruo— y la determinación que junto a la de Kuroko, su sombra —le pese a quién le pese— se han marcado juntos en primavera para alcanzar en este año.

Vencer a la Generación de los Milagros con su juego.

Volverse los número uno en Japón.

Y por ende, llevar a Seirin a la victoria.

Por eso es que ambos entrenan y practican tanto al lado de sus _senpai_. Se esfuerzan cada día y dan lo mejor de sí. Superan los obstáculos que se les van presentando en el camino. Celebran sus victorias y afrontan sus derrotas para levantarse y seguir adelante esforzándose y siendo mejores que ayer.

Juntos, Kagami y Kuroko son mejores jugadores y mejores personas. Son un equipo que se complementa de maravilla tanto en la cancha como fuera de ésta.

Y a estas alturas y después de todos los partidos y situaciones que han enfrentado —tanto buenas como malas, y eso incluye también sus peleas y desacuerdos— es que ahora están más conectados y sincronizados que nunca. Entienden perfectamente al otro y muchas veces sólo hace falta una palabra o una mirada para saber lo que su contraparte está pensando o sintiendo en determinado momento.

Su conexión y relación es única, y Tetsuya más que nadie sabe que esto no le pasaba con su antigua luz, con Aomine-kun, o cualquier otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros allá en Teiko.

Esto, sólo le ocurre con Kagami-kun y pensar en ello lo hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al mirarlo de reojo al ir a su lado con destino a Maji Burger después del entrenamiento de ese día.

Y al parecer, éste se percata de ello pues enseguida le llama.

—¿Kuroko?

—¿Sí, Kagami-kun? —alza su vista para verlo, encontrándose con su mirada rojiza.

El número 10 lo observa unos segundos más antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué de pronto te reíste? ¿Qué es tan divertido? —quiere saber.

Es cierto. A veces se le olvida que Kagami-kun es la única persona que se da cuenta de todos sus gestos y reacciones; él siempre lo mira.

—¿Lo hice? —cuestiona entonces, queriendo molestarlo un poco.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo hiciste, idiota, te reíste!

Lo cual claramente consigue sin mucha dificultad y eso lo hace esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto... —lo piensa unos segundos, diciéndoselo después—. ¿Crees que podamos vencer a Aomine-kun y a los demás en la Winter Cup?

La expresión de su luz se vuelve seria y frunce el ceño un poco más. ¿Que rayos le está diciendo Kuroko?

—¡No es que podamos vencerlos...! —contesta para luego agregar completamente seguro—. ¡Lo haremos! ¡Venceremos juntos a la Generación de los Milagros!

Al ver su mano cerrada que acerca hacia él, Kuroko vuelve a sonreír.

—Sí. —y choca su puño contra él—. Kagami-kun tiene razón, lo haremos.

—¡Sí!

Y con esa afirmación de parte de ambos es que continúan con su camino.

Así será. Vencerán a la Generación de los Milagros y se volverán los número uno. Eso es lo que se han propuesto y por lo cual han estado luchando todo este tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Para: **Dask Visconti.

**De:** Pasitos de bebé.

Al final me salió "esto", espero que aun así te guste. Todas las referencias corresponden al anime y no al manga.

De mi parte fue un gran reto y más al tratar de mencionar e incluir de alguna forma a la "Generación de los Milagros" *^*

Feliz inicio de año de todo corazón ;)


End file.
